


By Proxy

by penlex



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Future Fic, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Their husbands go on a date with each other, so Mick and Iris go out (and home) together too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jxnathanbyers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/gifts).



> filled for the tumblr list prompt "Don't call me that!"

They get along a lot better than Iris would have ever expected, out of either of them. She knows she can hold a grudge sometimes, and even though it was Caitlin and Cisco that he had kidnapped all those years ago she had had a real hate-on for him, and for his smarmy partner too.

But things were different now. Apparently Heatwave and Captain Cold were heroes extraordinaire now. They had given their lives, both figuratively and literally, to save the world, and apparently the very concept of free will. That’s a pretty big deal. They help out, Team Flash and Team Arrow both (it’s sort of an open secret that they still do ‘bad guy’ stuff too). Iris has gotten used to them being around, and she knows she’d probably miss them if they were gone.

Iris figured she was getting along pretty great with the semi-ex rogues. She and Mick even had this routine where anytime Barry or Snart came out with some ridiculous guilt-ridden circular logic, they would give each other a Look across the room to rival Jim Halpert, and the more Looks the shared the closer they seemed to sit together in the cortex until their understood spots were right next to each other. She had thought she was getting along with them the best out of everyone, if she did say so herself, until Barry nervously asked her if she would be okay with it if they could see other people too.

Or just one specific person, in his case.

It took a lot of talking about it, and Iris is big enough to admit that her feelings were hurt at first, and she even thought that she and Barry might break up. But Barry assured her, just as she assured him, that they were the loves of each others lives.

Barry had gone on his first date with Snart tonight. Iris is hanging out at Jitters for now, because it just feels a little be weird to be at their apartment alone when she knows that Barry is on a date, and because Kendra is working there again now and it’s been too long. In between customers, they chat a little and catch up. Some things about her time on the Waverider, Kendra can’t tell her about, but the really good stuff - the stuff about her teammates - that’s all fair game.

It’s well past closing time, and Carter had swung by to walk Kendra home long minutes ago. Iris is standing out front, just finishing up her last latte (she’ll be up all night) and enjoying the fresh night air, when Mick walks up like she’s expecting him.

“Hey,” he says, and hands her one of the two to-go cups he’s holding.

“Hello,” Iris says back questioningly, but she takes the cup without hesitation. Hers is empty now, after all. She takes a sip and almost chokes - the coffee inside is heavily spiked. She narrows her eyes at him reproachfully for not warning her and he grins crookedly, his eyes sparkling.

“So, our husbands are out on a date with each other,” Mick says.

“So they are,” Iris confirms, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow and leading them down the sidewalk toward her and Barry’s place. They walk in comfortable silence for a while, playfully bumping and pushing into each other.

“So if they make it,” Mick wonders when Iris’s place has come into view.

“Which they will,” Iris interrupts, because she knows it and he knows it and everyone knows it. Barry and Snart are almost as perfect for each other as Barry and Iris are.

“Which they will,” Mick agrees, and then continues, “will that make you my wife-by-proxy?”

“Um, no,” says Iris, with affected disgust that she ruins by laughing. “And don’t ever call me that again.” Mick pouts, but he doesn’t serve up a rejoinder like she was expecting, so Iris pauses and looks up at him. He doesn’t meet her eyes, just looks straight forward at the apartment Iris shares with Barry and takes a drink from his cup.

It’s not hard to tell what he was hoping to hear, and Iris feels a little silly for not catching his flirting for what it was. She takes in the features of his face, rough in texture and soft in expression, the comfortable feeling of his arm in her hand, the familiar bubbly warm feeling in her chest at having him so near.

“Mick,” she says softly, and turns him to face her. “Do you want us to date too?” He only shrugs minutely, but the soft, heated look he gives her is clear. Iris stands up on her tippy toes to press their noses together, and then their lips.

Mick stays the night (and Barry stays over at Len’s). Iris wakes up to him watching her sleep. He smirks and says, “Good morning, Mrs.Rory-by-proxy.” Iris gets up on her elbow and maintains very solid eye contact with him until his smirk dissolves.

“Don’t call me that,” she says seriously. She lets him suffer for just a second before she can’t take it anymore and grins widely. “You know I prefer to hyphenate.” He barks out a laugh of relief and kisses her deeply before sliding out of bed, uncaring of his nudity.

“You want some breakfast, Mrs. West-Allen-Rory?” he asks as he goes.

“Yes, please,” Iris answers. She stretches out, lounging happily in bed as the apartment gets filled up with the scents of fried eggs and bacon, and she never ever reminds him that he left out the ‘by-proxy’ part.


End file.
